You'll Be my Little Friend
by Nixter97
Summary: Mike wakes up all tied up, and finds Mal. He wants Mike to be his "little friend", or else...*MIKECEST! HARD-CORE SMUT! YAOI! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!* *Inspired from a piece of fanart; the cover for this story.*


**WARNING:**** MIKECEST! **

**MIKE X MAL! **

**LEAVE NOW UNLESS YOU WANT TO CONTINUE READING!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...You have been warned...**

**P.S: This was inspired from a piece of fanart from devantart, by the name of "Mikecest", by _Em-Po_! This one's for you!**

**Enjoy,**

**~Nixter97~**

* * *

**You'll Be my Little Friend**

Mike groans as he opens his eyes, finding himself strapped to his bed from his hands. His eyes widen and attempts to break free. No use. How'd this happen? Where was he? How'd he get here? But more importantly..._who_? Mike didn't know this, but a slim figure about his own height was standing in the corner of the dark room. His lips curved into a smirk; he bared his teeth as he opened his mouth, exposing a gap like Mike. He'd planned this. He was going to do so much to make Mike squirm and beg for mercy underneath his restraints.

A flash of lightning occurred, and Mike had seen the figure in the corner during the flash. A gasp escapes his mouth. "Mal..." Mike growled, shooting daggers with his eyes.

"Good evening, Mike," Mal grinned, taking a few steps further towards the bed. His dark completion was captured perfectly thanks to the dim-lit lamp sitting upon the nightstand to the left of the bed. "Sleep well?"

"What's going on here?! Let me go!" Mike yelled at the top of his lungs. Mike stopped struggling once he realized what his hands were being restrained to. His shirt was all, and his arms were tied up in a tight knot, keeping him from untying them. "Mal! Why's my-"

Before Mike knew it, Mal slapped Mike across the face hard. Smirking at Mike's sudden pain, Mal lifts his shirt off, tossing it to the side of the room. He then crawls on top of Mike, using his right hand choke him while using his left to support his body over Mike's. Mike's widen with pure terror once Mal's tongue touches his bare chest, going up to his ear. Pulling away, Mal's sickening grin widens.

"W-Why?" Mike whispered, flushed from what just happened.

"I want you to be my little friend, Mike," Mal replied, trying to sound terrifying yet seductive. "I want you to play with me for the evening..."

Mike scold, "I want _nothing_ to do with you, Mal! How'd you even return, anyway?! I thought I whipped you out of existence!"

"That is for me to know and for you to _never_ find out," Mal grinned. "And as for your first statement: Mike, you _will_ be mine this evening, and I shall have it in the most painful way possible."

Mike's eyes went wide with horror. "You...You mean you're going to torture me?!"

"Tempting..." Mal said, flicking his tongue. "But no, Mike. Not today, at least. I want you to do what I want. Please me as I am going to please you."

"And if I don't cooperate?" Mike gulped.

Mal then frowned; his grasp upon Mike's throat tightened, causing him to gasp out in pain.

"If you don't, then I'm just going to have to _kill_ you, Mike. Then I'll go after Zoey..."

Zoey. Mike had nearly forgotten all about her. He didn't want to do this for Mal- anyone _but_ Mal. Still, if her refused, then chances are she'll be in great danger. Mike will be dead if he disagrees, and he won't be there to protect Zoey if he doesn't give into Mal's sickening demands. Finally, with tears blurring his vision, Mike nods. Satisfied, Mal unhinges Mike's throat, making him gasps for air.

"O-Okay...I'll..." Mike hesitated. "I'll do what you want."

"Excellent," Mal smirked. "I knew that you were too good of a good boy. Now, don't move,"

Listening to his instructions, Mike doesn't do anything. Instead, he pulls his hands up over his head under Mal's second demand as he gets off the bed and to the corner for a split second. Upon returning, Mal carries a dagger in his hands.

Mike's brow furrows with confusion. "Mal..."

"Be quiet, my little friend..." Mal smirked, crawling back on top of Mike, so that he's sitting upon his crotch, making Mike gasps. "Just don't make much of a struggle, and this'll be over before you know it."

Mike didn't know what he meant until he felt the dagger's sharp tip piercing his side, making him scream. Mal literally felt himself getting stronger by the sound of his nicer-self's screams of agony.

"Shhh...Shhh..." Mal comforted venomously by placing a finger over Mike's lips. "Just try and take it,"

"I...I can't," Mike muttered. He then let out a painful scream once Mal began carving his flesh lightly with just the tip of the dagger. "It hurts too much! Mal, stop this!"

Mal stopped and frowned down at him. "I'll only make it worse for you if you don't cooperate, Mike..."

Mike sighed with defeat and nodded hesitantly. Mal grinned at Mike's defeat and goes back into carving him as if he were a jack-o-lantern. Mike's breath heaved once the dagger started to peal into him, making him scream even more. Eventually, Mal full-on stabbed him in the shoulder, making Mike roar a scream. Mike had his eyes closed; tears were staining his cheeks. Opening his eyes, Mike sees Mal cutting his own lips.

"Mal, what are you-"

Mike was cut off once Mal's bloody lips met his own unscathed ones. His eyes were widen compared to Mal's, who's were closed shut lightly. Mal was obviously enjoying this, he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue out, trying to enter Mike's mouth. Mike stuggled, trying to not let Mal win. He felt him frown, however, and before he knew it, Mal stabbed him again on his other shoulder. Once Mike's mouth opened up, allowing another painful scream, Mal quickly shot his tongue inside the male's mouth, wrestling with Mike's tongue with his own tongue.

Mal literally felt his throat vibrate due to the sounds of Mike's screaming inside his mouth. It had brought more pleasure to the psychopath. Once he had the satisfaction that he wanted, Mal pulled away, after giving a little nibble to Mike's tongue. He smirked down at Mike, who was looking at him bewilderedly.

"Wh...Why?" Mike asked.

"Because it felt so good," Mal replied. "Didn't it feel good, Mike?"

"I...I..."

Mike didn't know at all. It felt weird- kissing another dude, let alone his own _personality_. Mal couldn't love; he showed hatred and villainously. If anything, Mal was the exact definition for evil. He was the devil himself. Why was he even a part of Mike? It was true that everyone had a dark side, but damn! Mike didn't want Mal. He didn't _need_ Mal. He wanted _no part_ of Mal.

"Admit it, Mike," Mal says in a hushed voice, closing-in so that he was nose-to-nose with Mike. "You enjoyed it. You _loved_ it. You _want_ me. Well, what are you waiting for, Mike. C'mon, now, say it..."

Mike was confused. He didn't want this. But it was the only way to protect Zoey. "Say it, Mike..." Mal frowned, getting impatient.

"I..." Mike hesitated once more.

Mal then raised his dagger high, then slams it into Mike's flesh, right on his right pectoral. "SAY IT!" he bellowed.

Mike screams.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! MAL, I WANT YOU! I FUCKING WANT YOU!"

Mal smirked sickly. "Good boy," he withdraws his dagger from Mike's flesh.

Mike was sniffing, trying so hard to not cry. _Do it for Zoey, do it for Zoey, do it for Zoey_, Mike thought. He then felt his shoes and socks getting pulled off of him, followed by his jeans. Mike's eyes widen. _Do it for Zoey, do it for Zoey, do it for Zoey!_ Mike thought even faster. By now, Mike was semi-hard, and Mal could see the tent from his grey boxers. _DO IT FOR ZOEY, GOD DAMN-IT!_ Mike yells mentally.

A smirk forms upon his face, and Mal gently begins to rub Mike's crotch. A moan manages to escape Mike's mouth. Mal then leans forward, kissing Mike full on the lips once more. Only this time, Mike didn't bother to struggle. Instead, he returned the kiss, allowing Mal to play with him. Mal then began stroking Mike's cock through his boxers, making Mike moan even more. Eventually, Mal smirks, and retrieves from the kiss. Mike feels his boxers being slid off, allowing his whole, hard nine inches to spring loose, hitting his stomach as it was released from its restraints.

Mal licked his lips seductively, gazing down at the cock. He then wraps his hands around it, forming a hard grasp, and begins to stroke. Mike moans out loud. "Maaaaaaaallllll," he moaned. Smirking, Mal begin to quicken his pace. "Maaaaaaaaaaaallllllllll!" Mike yelled, gasping.

Finally, Mal took it further, and places his lips upon the erection, kissing the head before putting it inside his warm, wet mouth. Mike was helpless, which was the way Mal loved it. He completely had Mike under his control; not that he already did already.

Mike panted as Mal was sucking him off at a fast pace. He then went down to Mike's balls, sucking him from there, then licking the long length back to the top, flicking his tongue upward once he'd reached the head. Mal then slapped the cock onto his tongue.

"Maaaaalllll..." Mike panted. His eyes soon widen, then clutches them tightly. "Mal! I'm about to-"

Mal immediately shut him up and went back to sucking him off, soon receiving ropes of Mike's seed inside his mouth. While Mike was recovering from his orgasm, Mal was swallowing every last drop. He had some on his lips still, however, and smirked as he leaned it, and kissed Mike passionately, sharing his own cum. Once pulled away, Mike's eyes never left Mal's face.

"Whoa..."

"I know," Mal smirked. "Now do you feel better?"

Mike was flushed. "I...I think so,"

"Perhaps this'll motivate you further..." Mal says, getting back onto his knees.

Mike watches as Mal then climbs off the bed, taking off his shoes and socks, then jeans, leaving him in his grey boxers. His eyes widen once Mal takes off his boxers, throwing them onto the floor. Mal seemed to be the same size as Mike; perhaps a little bit bigger. Mike then gulped as Mal gets back onto the bed, sitting on top of Mike's chest. His legs were spread out in a knee-sitting position, laying on both sides of the bed, on Mike's sides. The cock was right on Mike's lips. The scent brought Mike aroused. Mal gave him a demanding look. "Suck..." he ordered.

Without hesitation, Mike opened his mouth, allowing Mal to plunge his whole rod inside. Mike muffed and gagged as Mal was forcefully shoving it all the way in, allowing his pubic hair to touch Mike's face. Mal moaned and touches the wall with his hands as if he were pushing it, and with his hips, fucks Mike in the mouth at a slow pace. Mike used his tongue, adding extra pleasure. In response to this, Mal was quickening his pace, fucking him in the mouth faster. Mike was gagging, trying to not choke. Eventually, Mal erupted inside Mike's mouth, coating his entire throat with his cum. With a satisfying sigh, Mal pulled out of Mike's mouth; thin ropes of his cum came dripping down from his erection as he pulled out.

Mal stroked his cock, allowing the rest to pour onto Mike's chest, earning some moans.

"How was...that?" Mal asked, catching his breath.

Mike could only nod in response.

Mal wiped some sweat from his forehead, his gaze not once leaving Mike. "I'll tell you what, my little friend," Mike winced. "You've been good so far. So, as a reward, I'll cut you free. But _no_ running. You'll still do what I say _when_ I say it; understand, Mike?"

"Crystal..."

As much as Mike wanted to make a run for it, he couldn't. He was weak from the stabs that he took. Plus, he had the bad feeling that Mal would capture him and torment him even more.

With a swift flick of his dagger, Mike's hands were unrestrained from his shirt. He then looked nervously up at Mal, who crawled next to Mike's side. "Get up, then sit on the edge of the bed." Mal ordered.

Nodding, Mike does what he's asked, watching as Mal lays down on the bed. "Now, get on top of me. I want you to suck me while I prepare you."

Mike went wide-eyed. He was bewildered beyond belief. "Wh-What? You...You're not going to take me roughly?"

"I said I'd reward you this one time only," Mal remarked. "Why? Do you _want_ me to make it worse than I intend to?"

"No, no! I'm good! I'll do it your way, then," Mike frowned, doing as he's told.

Mal smirked. "That's a good boy..."

Mike's ass was close to Mal's face, exposing him. He sighed before laying his lips upon Mal's cock, sucking him off once again. Mal moaned, then quickly snapped out of it as he brought his attention to Mike's entrance. He spat on his fingers, coating them with his saliva, and sticks one finger inside Mike's entrance, making him groan. The friction of his groans vibrating his cock made Mal moan, then forcefully shoves his finger all the way in, fingering him roughly. Mike stopped sucking and gasped, rolling his eyes back as he felt Mal fingering him roughly. Blood was literally getting stained on Mal's finger.

He then inserted another finger, then another, going extra rough.

"I said suck!" Mal ordered, taking his dagger, and then punctured Mike's butt cheek.

Mike screamed with pain, then does what he's told, and goes back into sucking Mal off. Mal continued to finger Mike for a good solid minute, then stopped. Withdrawing his fingers from Mike's entrance, blood coated his fingers. He was rough, and he gave no shits about that. He enjoyed pain. And he was willing to make it worse for Mike once he's getting pound.

Mal sits up, and wraps his arms around Mike, kissing his neck. He then licks his ear, making Mike moan. "Lay down..." Mal whispered.

Mike lays down on his back, allowing Mal to lift his legs up, placing them on his shoulders. He then positions his cock at Mike's entrance, and without going slow or bothering to get a condom, he plows right in with one swift thrust. Mike's head goes flying back, and he screams.

"Mal! That fucking hurts! Ahhhhhhhhh!" He screams, getting pounded to death by Mal.

"You honestly think I care?" Mal asked with a wicked grin. "Just shut up, and take it. Be at least thankful that I prepared you,"

Mike couldn't respond with words. Mal was going to hard on him. He felt like his insides were being destroyed as Mal thrust into him and out at such a rapid, hard, fast pace. Mike could only scream, feeling his prostate being damaged by Mal's rock-hard cock. Mal was taking deep breaths as he kept up his rapid pace, going as fast as he possibly could. Eventually, Mal stopped, due to Mike's relief.

"Oh, thank God..." Mike grunted.

"Oh, we're not done yet," Mal winked. "I still got a few other positions in mind..."

Mike furrowed his brow. "Like what...?"

Without a word, and swiftly as he could, Mal had repositioned them so that Mal was sitting on the edge of the bed, and Mike was sitting on top of him. Mike's back was facing Mal, and his entrance was about an inch over Mal's cock. Mal then licked his ear, purring darkly, "Like this..." before he rams upward, hitting Mike's prostate once again.

Mike's eyes widen and gasped loudly, screaming. Mike grunted as he continued to ram upward, not once missing Mike's prostate. Mike had his eyes closed and his mouth was gapped open, wanting to gasps or scream in pain, but noting came out. Mal then clenched his eyes, his mouth opens, revealing his clenched teeth, and grabbed Mikes' legs, lifting him up as he used all the strength he had in his hips to continue fucking Mike in this position.

Mal soon go tired of doing this while sitting, and then lays down on the bed, with Mike laying on his chest, Mike could feel Mal's chest and heartbeat against his back. Still holding his legs up with his hands, Mal dared not to break his current speed, and thrust up higher and higher. Mike was whimpering, not knowing what to do. All he could do right now was extend his arms behind his head, and wrapping them behind Mal's head as he's getting fucked like crazy.

Once again, Mal stops eventually. Both males are heaving. Mike didn't even have the strength to fight back anymore. He was being torn to shreds on the inside. Mal was literally tarring him apart from the inside!

Mal pulled out of Mike, and then sits down at the head of the bed, where his back was cushioned by the pillow. His legs were spread out, allowing his cock to stand up straight. His cock was completely covered with blood from Mike's anus; he's been making him bleed so much, and Mike felt it. It was extremely painful. Mal enjoyed pain, and seeing Mike in this pitiful state make him aroused even more.

Mike could tell what Mal wanted without even getting a demand or asking what he wanted, exactly. He could tell in his eyes what he wanted. With a painful grunt, Mike gets up, crawls over towards Mal, placing his hands upon Mal's shoulders; and, with a deep breath, lowers himself. He was use to Mal being inside of him by this point, so there was no need to scream and cry with pleasuring pain...yet. Once Mal's cock was all the way up inside Mike, Mal grasps his butt, and fucks him the same way again. Mike grunts and moans as he makes himself bounce up and down, meeting Mal's needy thrusts upward.

It was hard to do this to himself- Zoey was _never_ going to hear about this. Mike vowed to make sure of that. If anything, he was distained to make Mal go away forever once this was over.

Mal lifted his own legs up so that Mike was higher, and with more power from his hips, fucks Mike harder once more. This goes on for a long two minutes before Mal stops and slides out of him. Mike falls onto the bed, landing on his back. He was tired. He'd asked- no, _begged_ Mal to stop, but he rejected his request, and made Mike lay down on his side, with his head on the pillow.

Mal lifted Mike's leg, and then positions his cock at Mike's entrance before plunging right in again. Mike moaned loudly, and Mal groaned with pleasure. He wraps his arms around Mike, rubbing his chest, even stroking him. Mal licks Mike's ear, and bites down on his neck hard, leaving a bloody hickey. Mal then quickens his pace, making sure he causes more pain inside of Mike. Mike could feel his inner walls being ripped apart even more, and it still hurt, but not as much.

"And now," Mal groaned, pulling out of Mike. "For the final blow..."

Mike was about to ask what Mal meant until he was flipped over, landing on his stomach. Mal nearly felt himself cum from the last position they did, and he was destined to make it come true here. So, while Mike's face was buried in the pillow, his arms wrapped around, and his legs spread out, Mal got in position for the fourth time. He lays down so that his chest was against Mike's back, make sure that his cock is right at the entrance, and thrusts back in.

Mike screams into the pillow loudly. This time, he could feel himself- destroyed in the inside. Mal had crushed his insides with that one, hard thrust. Mal moaned and lay down so that his chest was touching Mike's back once more, wraps his arms around Mike, and thrusts at a fast, hard pace.

"Ahhhh! Fuck!" Mal cursed out, fucking him in the ass harder and harder, feeling his balls smack Mike's ass cheeks with each thrust.

Mike was still screaming into the pillow, not wanting to look up and look at Mal, his entire terror. Mal forcefully pulls Mike's head up so that he could make-out with him while continuing his hard, fast thrusts. Eventually, Mal grunts, and slams Mike's head back into the pillow, and quickly fucks him the hardest and fastest way he's ever done, and roared loudly as he came hard inside Mike, coating every last inch of his insides with his cum.

Mike was whimpering, and Mal pulled out of him, watching as the cum dripped from his ass. Smirking with satisfaction, Mal licked Mike's ear, then whispers, "Sweet dreams, Mike."

Mike soon fell into a deep slumber after that, with Mal laying next to him. He didn't know what was going to happen now, but as far as he could tell, he was now Mal's "little friend".

The horror.

**THE END**

* * *

**Well, I warned you, and you've read it. So don't blame me, because it was your choice reading it.**

**XXX**

**XXX**

**XXX**

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Well, anyway, that's going to cover this up. Remember, this was inspired by a piece of fanart! Look back up at the top of this story to see what it was, and look it up if you want! **

**I hope you enjoyed this (even though that may sound a little weird, lol). If you liked it (again, that may sound a little weird), then please, by all means, leave a review, favorite, and follow!**

**That's it for now; I'll look into updating more things in the future! **

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


End file.
